About IRC
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Welcome to the IRC of Manjaro. Introduction Internet Relay Chat (IRC) is a form of real-time Internet chat. It is mainly designed for group (many-to-many) communication in discussion forums called channels, but also allows one-to-one communication via private message. On IRC you can talk to many other members using Manjaro, on topics ranging from idle chit-chat to support with your Manjaro. Though a channel might have many people in it at any one time, they might not always be at their keyboard; so if no-one responds, just wait around and someone will hopefully answer soon enough. This page serves as an information base for users of the Manjaro IRC channels. Look at http://wiki.manjaro.org/index.php?title=Manjaro_IRC you can find the IRC channels Manjaro irc channel is in use. For some #freenode guidelines is also is handy do read http://freenode.net/poundfreenode.shtml further see down below # Manjaro Channels Manjaro channel got from some language support! Only you have to find them. #manjaro Head-support #manjaro-fr France #Manjaro-de German #manjaro-es spanish #manjaro-nl dutch #linuxpark Turkish #kissbrasil portugues. #manjaro-ru Russia registration: For further registration please look Down below ! Its always handy to have an registrated account on “freenode” ! if you use irc more ! some irc info Welcome to the IRC of Manjaro. Introduction Internet Relay Chat (IRC) is a form of real-time Internet chat. It is mainly designed for group (many-to-many) communication in discussion forums called channels, but also allows one-to-one communication via private message. On IRC you can talk to many other members using Manjaro, on topics ranging from idle chit-chat to support with your Manjaro. Though a channel might have many people in it at any one time, they might not always be at their keyboard; so if no-one responds, just wait around and someone will hopefully answer soon enough. This page serves as an information base for users of the Manjaro IRC channels. Look at http://wiki.manjaro.org/index.php?title=Manjaro_IRC you can find the IRC channels Manjaro irc channel is in use. For some #freenode guidelines is also is handy do read http://freenode.net/poundfreenode.shtml Steps needed for Registrating on Freenode IRC 1. you came from Manjaro website / webchat. Pick a nickname, and connect. Make sure you have a nickname that you can remember the next time you log in. If you want to change it after you have connected already, type /nick YourNewNickname Type /msg nickserv register YourPassword your@emailadress.com : into the text box of the chat ” including the slash at the beginning, and replace the password and email address with something you select. Then look in to your email box. You get a return link you have to set in to your irc box. through Webchat. Then is you name registred. every time you log into webchat you have to this. 1. /nick (your reg-nick) 2. /msg NickServ IDENTIFY 3. /join #manjaro For more deeper info as for Hide email and stuf see this link: http://freenode.net/faq.shtml#registering IRC secure prevent troll or distrub private messages. It is still hard there is still some trolls could use your name or Disturb your activity this is how to do it: I registered my nick and now someone else has it. Did someone steal it? How do I get it back? To keep your registered nick, you must continue to use it. If you do not identify to your nick, it may eventually become expired. Once it becomes expired, someone can ask to have it dropped. When a nick has been dropped and picked up by another user, we are not able to take it back from them. That would be unfair to the user who picked it up. In other cases, someone could simply be using the nick while unidentified. You can force them to change their nick with: /msg NickServ RELEASE yournick yourpassword You may need to run the above command a second time if you get a message saying the nick is temporarily unavailable. You can also set enforce on your nick to have NickServ force users to identify to the account within 30 seconds in order to continue to use it: /msg NickServ SET ENFORCE ON if you get some message with /notice you could block your PM with /mode (yournick) +g usefull links: http://blog.freenode.net/2007/03/nickserv-is-your-friend/ Using an Pastebin Service. Pastebin service we can share your code of issues. So we can help people with out flooding the channel of irc. Because flooding can irritate people because of that ! some info you can find on that: http://whatis.techtarget.com/definition/pastebin some Service you can use is : http://pastie.org/ / http://pastebin.com/ / https://gist.github.com/ if all works you you can install : nopaste or pastebinit from manjaro repository ! if you do in terminal : cat /home/xx/sometekst.txt | nopaste it returns with an link that can send forward as example you do: mhwd -li | pastebinit it returns with an link you can copy and send it further ! This way you keep the channel clean, and the helpers can reach some info to help on!! Using An Client ————————————————————————————————————————– Because #manjaro channel is registred could be troublesome, i recommend to use a SASL login ! if you use pidgin or other client dont support You can always follow as above. for supportive clients i recommend: Hexchat for Xfce & openbox & gnome & cinnamon : irssi for i3 / openbox / awesome /dwm /ratpoison: weechat for i3 / openbox /awesome etc etc : kvirc for kde / xfce / razor-qt : Quassel for Kde /xfce : link unknown, but is also sasl supportive. konversation for kde : http://freenode.net/sasl/sasl-hexchat.shtml http://freenode.net/sasl/sasl-irssi.shtml http://www.weechat.org/files/doc/stable/weechat_user.en.html#irc_sasl_authentication http://freenode.net/sasl/sasl-kvirc.shtml http://userbase.kde.org/Konversation/Configuring_SASL_authentication Then For Last! ——————————————————————————————————————- I hope you get integrated to the #irc. You are all welcome on #manjaro, for moment new users that is not registrated is forwarded to the #manjaro-talk for not registred / off-topic issues. Irc is meaning also to gather lot of people on one channel to can help other people to, its like one mind one force. Nobody knows everything But users are always welcome that like Manjaro! or Can help each other offcourse ! If there noone is arround its very help full to look at wiki.manjaro.org and forum.manjaro.org ! Have fun! With greets Ringo32 and the operator team !